Niyu, child warrior
by happygoluckydbz
Summary: Niyu is sister to Gohan . One year difference. Watch as she grows and toughens up. She will battle some tough enemies, and try to survive life as a son girl!
1. Radditz

Hi this is my first fiction so FLAMES are good cause you learn from them.I hope you like this chapters will not be long, so I can update sooner. Should you have a question, I will PM you or post it on my next chapter , but probable PM ya.I will NOT have the same diolauge but the mostly same storyline. But it will defiantly deviate from the norm.

Disclaimer-*Pulls out diclaimer bag* The pickles ate pig on cloud with dad the chandelier flopped . Does make sense?It makes about as much sense as saying happygoluckydbz owns DRAGONBALLZ cause I don't.

CLAIMER:** I own niyu, ALL MINE...MWA HA HA!**

* * *

Niyu-child warrior chapter 1- Radditz

* * *

Gohan was 4 and Niyu was 3 .The 2 were besties, like most siblings ,they still enjoyed bothering each other. Later that day they were to visit some man named Master roshi and tousan's friends were going to be there to! The chibis were currently doing their work, but what did you expect ?

"Nii-san, I'm done, can you check for me?" Asked Niyu. She could talk really good for a 3 year old. Gohan nodded and walked over to her paper to check the answers."Good work Niyu, You got'em all correct!" Niyu beamed. Math was torture, but she was really smart.

CLANK.

The chibis looked at each other, and walked into the kitchen to see Goku on the ground holding his head."Are you kay tousan?" asked Niyu, trying to hold back a fit of laughter and put on a worried face on, it wasn't was working. Gohan was having the same problem. Goku nodded "You friends might have food at roshi's, no need to eat. you 2 go play out side."Chi-Chi said. The two chibis nodded. They went outside and got lost. Goku found Gohan on a branch. Niyu was sitting on a ledge, she was already very strong, well not really but she never trained so she was good for that level. She wanted to be strong like her tousan!Goku took them to kame house, and introduced them. "Woah, 2 kids,Gohan and Niyu, who would'a thought? Not me." remarked Krillin. "Are you two gonna be strong like your daddy?" Asked Bulma. "Chi-Chi won't let me train them." Goku said sadly "And if You 2 won't be fighters, what will you be?" Asked Bulma.

Gohan: An orthopedist

Niyu: Im gonna be a Marine biologist and really stong too!Strong as Tousan! And mommy can't do nothing bout' it!

Bulma: oh cool gohan. And good for you Niyu!

Niyu was convinced she would train someday, and she wanted to be real strong too!Goku smiled"Niyu wants to be real strong, but chi chi won't let me train her." "Wow, she is more like you than Gohan!" Said the turtle.

Goku tensed up."Feel that?" he asked."Seems strong."Said Krillin "I think you guys are crazy , I don't see anything." Bulma said. Suddenly a man came into view. Goku growled" Who are you and why have you come?"The stranger looked at him"Kakakrot you baka why haven't you destroyed all these weaklings?In case you forgot, I'm Radditz,Your big brother" Everyone gasped in a wide-eyed manner. Radditz explained everything to Goku, after he learned that Goku lost his memory.

"Guess I'll have to take your kids, since thy still have their tales"Said Radditz in a rather EVIL way."Oh no you won't!"That WASN'T Goku, but rather, Niyu. "Be quite!" Whispered Bulma. Goku never got a chance to protest. "Oh, your child has a true Saiyan spirit. What about the boy?" Asked Radditz, who then smiled. "Well, you need to pile 100 bodies on the beach, then you can have your children back." Radditz said. He grabbed Gohan and Niyu, and flew off.

Uh oh

Big mistake.

When they Landed, Gohan began to wail loudly, and Niyu just stared at her 'uncle', she would never call him uncle.

"Be quite brat, be more like a Saiyan or at least more like your little sister." Growled Radditz. He threw them in his space pod.

Moments later Goku and Piccolo landed. The battle raged as it had in the anime. (I'm not good at describing battles.)

Gohan flew out of the Saiyan space pod, Niyu by his side. "You leave our tousan alone!" They screamed. Gohan launched himself at Radditz's chest. Niyu launched herself between Radditz's legs, hitting both his legs. Radditz stumbled backwards.

Gohan and Niyu snapped out of their trance, and scuttled of to the side of the battle field, as their tousan had told them.

The battle raged on as it had in the aime. With the same, tear jerking, ending.

Piccolo grunted and walked over to the chibis. He grabbed them. "What are you doing?" Asked Krillin. "These two have secret potential. I plan on training them for the two coming Saiyans. " Replied Piccolo, then he flew off.

The training had begun.

Do you like? Goodness I hope so. The box below isn't for nothing. Type some and click the button. XD Sorry I couldn't describe the fight. You don't know how terrible I am at explaining fights. Is it long enough? I won't know unless you tell me!


	2. Survival Rules

Another short chapter, but I want to get this in today, so I will make it short. Plus I have to plan my bible lesson, and all of the above so :-( Here is where things start to change!

* * *

Take notes, cause I'm about to blow your mind!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters...:'(

Crowd:*gasp*

CLAIMER: I do own Niyu, NA NA NA NA NAAA! Can't catch me I'm the author girl...person...Wow, where did you guys get the tomatoes, wait... lemme guess, NIYU!

Niyu:*rolling on the floor* HEEHEEHEE!

* * *

Niyu-Chapter 2- Survival rules

* * *

Piccolo landed in a small mini lake with Gohan and Niyu. "Wake up. Mr Piccolo's boot camp is about to start." Said Piccolo with a growl

The little kids wouldn't wake up, so Piccolo threw them into the water. The kids woke up, and Gohan, started to wail. "Shut up, it's time to have you reveal your hidden power." Said Piccolo. "Our power?" Asked the kids. "You will understand soon enough." Said Piccolo. He threw them at a mountain. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Screamed the children. Then an all to familiar aura surrounded them, and the pummeled straight threw the mountain. They landed right near the edge of where the mountain_ was._

The kids opened their eyes wide. "Where's Tousan?" Asked Niyu. "Your Tousan is dead, I am going to train you two." Said Piccolo. Gohan began to wail. Niyu really wanted to smack him right in the kisser. " take off those kimonos."

The kids nodded and took off their outer layer, revealing their white undershirt and green pants.

"Were ready Mr Piccolo. Wha-What do we do first, for the tr-training?" Stuttered Gohan.

"Ya just live." Said Piccolo. " You don't have to do anything , Ya just live kids."

" Huh? Just live?" Asked Gohan.

"That's right, survive out here a little while, if you can do that, then I'll teach you how to fight. "Replied Piccolo.

"Huh, oh no, uh but We can't be out here, no one but us!"

Piccolo growled at Gohans reaction." Quite, don't be weak. You guys will be separate anyways, because there is a great power sleeping inside you, use it, rely on it, face your fears." Said Piccolo.

"But, I-I'm scared to!" Complained gohan .

Piccolo chuckled, grabbed Niyu, and began to walk away, but turned around." You will laugh at your fears when you find out who you really are."

"Excuse me, PUT ME DOWN!" Screeched Niyu.

"No, please don't leave me by myself, I'll come with you, I'll do whatever you want, I promise! Okay Mr. Piccolo." Whined Gohan.

"Sorry kid, it's time to grow up, do stuff your self." Said Piccolo. He flew away with Niyu in hand.

Niyu pouted. "Can you put me down now? Like right now?" She complained.

"Look how high up you are, do you really want me to let you go right NOW?" Asked Piccolo.

" Umm, nope!" Chirped Niyu, with the usual son cheerfulness.

Piccolo landed on the ground, on the middle of a SMALL island. "You will stay here, until you can find a way off, you will need to find your own food." Said Piccolo, who then flew away.

Apparently, Mr. Piccolo was NOT joking.

This could get ugly.

* * *

You like? Tell me in the box, all you need is a keyboard, a brain, and a mouse. Easy as that! .


End file.
